To meet the low power requirements of electronic devices, power specifications of integrated circuits (ICs) have been redesigned to operate in low voltage environment to reduce power consumption. Although the operation of low voltage can reduce power consumption, some components in the electronic device still require a higher voltage to complete the operation in order to complete the functions required for the electronic device. For example, the switch for wireless RF signals would need to operate with a higher voltage.
Generally, the higher voltage is often provided by the charge pump circuit. However, although the charge pump can provide a higher voltage, its driving capability is susceptible to the operation of the load component at back-end. In this case, if the electronic device has to use the high voltage provided by the charge pump to drive the component with a larger load component, the charge pump may not be able to raise the output voltage to the required range, thus further causing instability of the overall circuit system.